five_nights_at_eeries_the_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvatore The Salamander
Salvatore The Salamander is a Salamander Animatronic, He is Male He is Golden, He Has a Few Hands on His Torso, Limbs, and Mask, He Has a Built-In Flamethrower on His Left Arm, He Plays a Flute, And Has a Scar Over His Right Eye. Withered Version: He is Missing His Left Arm and Right Eye, He Has a Huge Hole on His Torso, He is Missing The Suit on His Feet. His Left Eye is Black With a White Pupil. He is Slighty Rusty. Toy Version: Her Nickname is Gas, His Gender is Changed to Female, He Still Has Her Flamethrower, He Wears a Black Garment and a Black Ringed Bikini, He Also Has a Huge Black Bow Tie Over Her Breast.Her Breast and Hips are Each The Size of a Dodgeball. The Ring on Her Bikini is Golden. She Has a Small Hole on Her Right Breast, The Scar Over Her Right Eye is Larger and Her Left Foot Is Missing It's Suit. Her Bust and Hips are a Little Bit Bigger Than Medium-Sized. Phantom Version: He is Missing The Suit on His Right Arm and Left Leg (Not Foot). His Left Eye is Black with a White Pupil. He Has Blood and Loose Wire All Over His Face. Nightmare Version: He Has 7 Rows of Razor-Sharp and Bloody Teeth. He is Missing The Suit on His Waist and Both Arms (Not Shoulders), His Right Eye is Missing Also and His Left Eye is Completely Red and Slighty Bloodshot. Withered Toy Version: Her Lower Jaw is Broken and Hangs Down, She is Also Missing Both Hands and Her Right Eye. She is Covered in Numerous Holes. Her Garment and Bikini is Slighty Torn, The Ring on Her Bikini is Rusty, She Has Rips All Over Her Breast and a Huge Hole on His Right Thigh. Phantom Toy Version: She is Missing Her Left Arm and The Suit on Her Right Arm and Both Feet, Her Bowtie, Garment, and Bikini are Torn, The Left Side of Her Mask is Missing, She is A Little Rusty. Nightmare Toy Version: She Has 6 Rows of Sharp and Bloody Teeth, Her Breast and Hips are 3 Times Bigger Than Basketballs, Her Garment and Her Bikini are Torn on The Bottom Because of The Massive Bust Size, Her Breast is Bulging Out of Her Bikini, The Ring is Rusty and Nearly Popping Out of Her Bikini. There's A Few Holes on Her Bust and a Huge Hole on Her Right Thigh. Her Eyes are Completely Dark Red. She's One of The Most Busty Characters in FNaE's Fredbear Version: She is Also Still Female in Her Fredbear Version Like Pebbles and Frostbite, Her Bust and Hips are Nearly The Size of a Huge Beachball, Nearly The Size of Her Nightmare Toy Version, Her Garment, Bikini, Bow Tie are Not Torn, The Ring is a Litttle Rusty, Most of Her Bust is Bulging Out of Her Bikini. Her Scales are Dark-Yellow. She Doesn't Have Her Flamethrower.